The love story
by EthanAndSarah
Summary: Ally finds out that Dallas is cheating on her, Austin is there to comfort her but later Dallas does something to Austin. What did he do? ... Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

_**First Austin and Ally fanfic so wish me luck x. **_

**Austins P.O.V. **

I was heading over to the Sonic Boom to practice a new song with Ally. She said it was really important to get there quickly. Must be a great song. I entered the Sonic Boom and saw Ally standing there. "Come on, I have a great new song hurry up". She grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs to the practice room. We sat down and she handed me some paper. "It's called 'A Billion Hits'. I am so excited. It's one of my best songs I've we practice" she said eagerly. "Sure" I said.

_Didn't go nowhere, never left uh,_  
_You really thought that I was,_  
_Gone (gone gone gone),_  
_I heard you talking like I lost my swagger,_  
_Said I was over you were,_  
_Wrong (wrong wrong wrong),_

_I'm always improving,_  
_Always on the move and,_  
_Working on my flow,_  
_To take it to the studio,_  
_This is not a comeback,_  
_Following my own path,_  
_Laying down the fat tracks,_  
_Still a music maniac,_

_Whoaaa,_  
_Well I know that I'll make it,_  
_Never put my head down,_  
_T-t-turn it up loud,_  
_Yeahhhhh,_  
_Cause I don't have to fake it,_  
_If I keep on working it,_  
_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Wooooahhhh_  
_That's what I'm gonna get_  
_Wooooahhhh_  
_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Yeahhhh_  
_Cause I know that I'll make it_  
_Overload the internet_  
_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Now you can't breathe_  
_Why so quiet_  
_No you don't believe your_  
_Eyes (eyes eyes eyes)_  
_You pushed me till' I had to_  
_Start this riot, now I'll never be_  
_Denied (-nied -nied -nied)_

_I'm always improving_  
_Always on the move and_  
_Working on my flow_  
_Till' ya hear me on the radio_  
_I know I can be a star_  
_Take off like a rocket car_  
_Everyday I'm working hard_  
_To get my name on every chart_

_Whoa_  
_Well I know that I'll make it_  
_Never put my head down_  
_T-t-turn it up loud_  
_Yeahhh_  
_Cause I don't have to fake it_  
_If I keep on working it_  
_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Wooooahhhh_  
_That's what I'm gonna get_  
_Wooooahhhh_  
_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Yeahhh_  
_Cause I know that I'll make it_  
_Overload the internet_  
_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Call someone_  
_I think this is an emergency_  
_Hey_  
_Pull the plug_  
_Austin's blowing up my p.c._  
_Every hour day and night_  
_Can't get this rocker out my site_

_You can't get me outta your site_  
_You can't get me outta your site_  
_You thought that I was gone_  
_Guess that you were wrong_  
_Cause I just wrote your new favorite song_

_Woooahhhh_  
_Well I know that I'll make it_  
_Never put my head down_  
_T-t-turn it up loud_  
_Yeahhh_  
_Cause I don't have to fake it_  
_If I keep on working it_  
_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Woooahhh_  
_That's what I'm gonna get_  
_Woooahhh_  
_That's what I'm gonna get_

_Yeahhh_  
_Cause I know that I'll make it_  
_Overload the internet_  
_A billion hits is what I'll get. _

**Ally's P.O.V **

Austin sung our new song. Well his new song, and it was amazing. He is so talented. I am so lucky to be fiends with someone like him and he is so cute. Wait. Did I just say that. NO! I don't feel that way about him. We are just fiends. "Is it ok" I asked, breaking the silence. "Yeah" he said "I love it!". He's so sweet. My phone buzzed. It was Dallas. Oops... I have a date with him in 15 minutes. "Austin I'm sorry you have to go. I have a date with Dallas in 15 minutes!" I yelled, pushing him out the door. "Oh ok Ally, see you later. Have fun" he said, walking out of the Sonic Boom.

**Dallas' P.O.V **

"No baby, I'm gonna be an hour at the most. No, I won't be seeing any other girl. Ok, see you soon. Love you". I walked towards the Sonic Boom. I heard rustling in the bushes behind me. I spun around to find Ally's dorky friends stepping out the bushes. "Who were you on the phone to, Dallas?" the chubby girl said. Great. "It was my mum" I said. "You such a liar, if it was your mum why did you call her baby?" said the tall ginger boy. Shit. I have to tell them. "Eer" I said. How am I supposed to tell them I was cheating on Ally.

**Thanks for reading guys... next chappie coming soon.**

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks for the reviews... they really help xx. **_

**Dallas' P.O.V. **

I have to tell them or they won't leave me alone, but I can't tell them. They will tell Ally for sure. I don't even know who I love. My girlfriend, or Ally. "Well!" Trish said, getting inpatient. What am I supposed to say. "Please don't tell Ally. I'm in love with someone else. I don't want her to find out" I said. Well that should work. "You dirty little cheater!" Trish shouted. I hushed her, hoping Ally didn't hear. Dez ran inside but I quickly grabbed his am. No one can tell her. "If you two tell her, I will kill you. Literally" I said, pulling out a small knife. I knew carrying a knife around would come in handy. They slowly began to step back and I walked off.

**Ally's P.O.V. **

I stepped outside the practice room wearing a sparkly red dress. It was my favorite. _"Dallas is going to love it!" _I said to myself. I began my walk to the food court when I spotted Dez and Trish randomly standing there. Weird. "What are you guys doing" I said, slowly. "Eeer nothing Ally, see ya" Dez said running off. "Eeer yeah what he said" Trish followed. Well then. I walked to the food court when I realized, wasn't Dallas meant to pick me up. _"Oh well there he is now... but wait... who is that he's with?"_ I said, slowing my pace. He wrapped his arms around some girl and sat down with her. Dallas...is... cheating on me! I was so angry and upset at the same time. I wanted to rip his face off but run away. I power walked up to him and the girl and shouted at the top of my lungs "WHO IS SHE!". She and Dallas looked shocked. "Your dating me and her. HOW COULD YOU!". The girl stood up. "Is this true?" she asked. It sounded like she was just about to cry. He looked at me, then to her. "Yes" he said reluctantly. She slapped him in the face and ran off crying. "I'll second that" I said, slapped him around the face and ran to the Sonic Boom.

**Austin's P.O.V. **

I came back to the Sonic Boom after realizing I had left my jumper there. I walked up the stairs and entered the practice room to find Ally laying face down on the sofa, crying. "Ally! What's young?" I asked, eagerly. She sat up slowly and wiped away a tear flowing down her face. "Dallas was cheating on me" she managed to say before laying back down and crying some more. I sat down next to her. "Don't worry Ally, he doesn't know what he's missing. Your awesome" I said, trying to reassure her. She sat up and face me. "But... h-he cheated o-on m-me" she stammered, trying not to burst into tears. "Who cares about him. He can go fuck himself for all I care". She smiled. "Austin, that's like the first time I've heard you swear. It's kinda funny" she giggled. It was true. I never usually swore but I don't care anymore. I could tell she was thinking about Dallas because tears began to well up in her eyes. "Stop crying over him, he's not worth it" I said, moving a piece of hair from in front of her face to behind her ear. I held my hand there and gently wiped away some tears with my thumb. I gently pulled her face towards mine, she responded by sitting upright. We leaned in closer and closer when...

**Ha Ha guys. CLIFFHANGER. Sorry. Will update A.S.A.P. XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thanks for the reviews._**

**Ally's P.O.V. **

He began to lean in closer. We were inches apart. Our lips finally met. They were warm and soft. The kiss lasted about 5 seconds before Trish and Dez came running in. "Hey, what's going on here?" Trish said, making me and Austin jump back. "Eer... nothing" I said, standing up. "Well... Dallas is downstairs asking for you" Dez said. "Well tell him to go away. I don't ever want to see his face again!". Trish and Dez went out the room. I turned to face Austin and I blushed. WE JUST KISSED!

**_A month later_**

**Austin's P.O.V. **

Me and Ally were eating lunch when Dallas came over and handed a note to Ally. Then he walked away. Weird. "What does it say?" I asked. "I'm not gonna read it until we get back to the Sonic Boom. I don't want to ruin our date" she said smiling. We ate our food and walked back to the Sonic Boom, arm in arm. Once we got there Dallas was waiting by the counter. "Oh, what does he want?!" she said. "Hey, Ally. Did you read the note?" Dallas said, running over. "No" she said " And get out of my store!". "Not until you read my note" he said. "Just get out" I said, stepping forward. "Are you gonna make me, blondie!" "Austin. I'm gonna read it then he can go away".

**Ally's P.O.V. **

I pulled out the piece of paper I crumpled into my pocket. I unfolded it and saw it was set out like a poem. " 'I'm tryna be okay, I'm tryna be alright, but seeing you with him just don't fell right. Never thought it hurt so bad getting over you. Your giving me heart attack, getting over you. Coz your all I ever wanted. Thought you would be the one. Your giving me a heart attack, getting over you' " I read aloud. "Oh come on!" Austin said. "You ripped that off of One Direction!". I read it over and I realised he actually did. Wait.."Austin why did you know that?". "Pffft, no reason" he said, looking at me awkwardly. "You like One Direction don't you?" I asked. "Yes" he said.

_**Hope you like it... Sorry had to put One Direction in there I'm obsessed. Anyway...sorry it took so long to write a new chapter but hope you enjoyed it.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thanks for reading! :D, the One Direction thing in the last chapter wasn't really a cliffhanger, it was because I ran out of ideas. Hopefully the next couple of chapters will be better. Enjoy. _**

**Austin's P.O.V. **

After getting over the 'One Direction' thing, Ally turned to Dallas. "Listen, Dallas. I'm with Austin now. You need to stop coming to me and trying to get me back. You cheated on me and I'm never gonna forgive you. You need to leave my life and find someone else" she said. "And get out the store" I added. He scowled at me and left the store. "I thought he would never leave" Ally said, turning to me. I hugged her and kissed her forehead. "I love you Ally" I said. "I love you more" she said. "That's impossible" I said.

**Ally's P.O.V. **

Austin let go of me and I checked the time. 1:30. "We'd better go and practice your song for tomorrow's webcast" I said. "Yeah we should" he said. I could tell by the tone of his voice he didn't care. He just stood there looking into my eyes. "Come on" I said, smiling. I kissed him, grabbed his hand and pulled him upstairs. We sat down on the piano bench and he pulled out the song. He began to sing it. All I could think about was his amazing voice, his beautiful eyes and sexy hairstyle. "How was it?" he asked, putting the piece of paper down. Wait, he finished already! "It was great" I said. "Your all set for the show tomorrow". "Good" he said, picking me up wedding style. He placed me on the sofa and started to kiss me. I kissed him back and he sat next to me, still kissing me. Before we got any further than kissing, Trish ran in, making us jump apart. "Guess who got a job at the Sushi Shack!". She stood there wearing and hat with giant sushi coming out the top. "Can you knock next time!" I yelled. "Oh you guys were about to get it on!" Trish said. Oh God! "No we weren't!" I said. "Yes you were! Anyway, now that I work there I get free sushi!" Trish said. "But you don't even like sushi" Austin said. "Oh well" Trish said. "Well I'd love to chat but my half hour break ended 2 hours ago. BYE!" she said, walking out the room and slamming the door behind her.

**1 week later**

**Austin's P.O.V.  
**

I was buying a hot chocolate for me and Ally. I was meeting her at the Sonic Boom for a date. I payed for the drinks and turned around to find Dallas standing in front of me. "Austin I need to talk to you" he said. "Well I don't want to talk to you" I said, starting to walk away. I didn't get far until he stepped in-front of me. "Austin, I don't want any trouble" he said, slowly pulling something out of his pocket. I saw a small glint and realized it was a knife! "What do you want Dallas?" I said, trying not to sound scared. There was no-body around so if he did stab me or something no-one would see it. " I want you to break up with Ally" he said. "Why would I do that?" I said. " Because if you don't things are gonna get ugly" he said. "Things already got ugly when you walked over!" I said. OWNED BITCH! "I'm giving you one more chance, break up with her!" he said. "No! I love her and I wouldn't do that!" I said. He quickly moved his hand forward, and I felt a piercing pain in my stomach. He moved his hand back and I felt the knife leave my body. I doubled over in pain and he leaned towards me. "I warned you" he whispered into my ear. He walked towards the Sonic Boom. I held my wound and thought about what Dallas would do to Ally. I looked down. My hand was dripping with blood.

_**Thanks for reading. The next chapter should be longer. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for the reviews 3. Hopefully this chapter will be longer. Enjoy. **_

**Trish's P.O.V. **

OMG! What do I do? Dallas just stabbed Austin and is going to the Sonic Boom! I was just sitting here eating sushi, trying not to throw up, when Dallas walked up to him and stabbed him. Obviously there was more than that but I didn't see all of it. I ran over to him. "Austin! Are you ok?" I asked. Stupid question really. "Yeah, I'm fine, but I'm in really bad pain, and Dallas is going over to the Sonic Boom. We need to help Ally!" he said. "NO! You need to stay here. I'm calling you an ambulance" I said, pulling out my phone. "There's no time for that. Ally could be hurt or something we have to help her!" he yelled, snatching my phone off me. "There is time! You've been stabbed! There is no way I'm letting you go anywhere" I yelled back, snatching my phone and dialing 911. I told them where we were and they said they would be here as soon as possible. "Austin, just stay put. They will be here soon" I said. "I don't care, we NEED to help Ally!" he yelled. "NO! She can look after herself! If you go you could die!" I yelled. (A lot of yelling happening) "I don't care! I'd rather die knowing she's safe than being alive in hospital worrying about her!" he yelled. He tried to walk away but didn't get very far before falling on the floor in pain. "AUSTIN!" I yelled, running over to him. Just as I knelt beside him, an ambulance rushed around the corner and stopped next to us. 3 paramedics ran out and pulled Austin onto a gurney, without saying a word. They pulled him into the back of the ambulance. "Trish, go and help Ally and tell her to meet me at the hospital, and that I love her so much". The ambulance doors slammed closed and it sped away with its sirens blaring. I turned a ran towards the Sonic Boom as fast as I could, which was difficult because I am slightly overweight.

**Dallas' P.O.V. **

"Please Ally, take me back. I made a huge mistake. You're the only one I ever loved". I was standing in-front of Ally in the Sonic Boom. She stood there, staring at me. I didn't really want her back. I don't even know why I was trying to. "Dallas, I've told you, I don't want you back. I'm with Austin now and nothing is going to change that" she said. Then I thought of something. "Didn't he tell you?" I asked. "Tell me what?" she said. "He's gone, Ally. He broke up with you and has run away. He said he never wanted to see you again" I lied. Well she would never find out. He was probably dead by now so it wouldn't matter. "What?" Ally said, her voice trembling. "It's true" I said. I saw tears begin to well up in her eyes. I guess she believes me. She such a stupid bitch. I don't know why I'm trying so hard for her. "B-but he w-wouldn't say th-that would he?" she said, almost crying. "Well he did. I'm sorry" I said. She broke down in tear then ran upstairs into a room, slamming the door. I sat down on the sofa, just as the chubby one came through the door. "Where's Ally" she said, catching her breath. "Upstairs why?" I asked. "I need to make sure you didn't hurt her like you hurt Austin" she said. "How do you know about that?" I asked, eagerly. "I saw you" she said. Oops. Better be more careful next time. "Who cares about Austin anyway. He's probably dead by now" I said. "NO! He's alive and on the way to the hospital" DAMN! She walked upstairs and I stayed on the sofa. They have to come down sometime.

**Ally's P.O.V **

I laid on the sofa, crying. Why would he leave me? I loved him. I guess he never loved me. But Dallas could be lying. But if he was, where is Austin? He was supposed to be here half an hour ago. I am so confused. I heard the door open but I didn't know who it was, and I didn't care. "Ally, are you ok?". It was Trish. I sat up and wiped my tears. "Austin left me" I said, trying hard not to cry again. "What!" she said. "who said that?". "Dallas" I said. "Well he's lying, Austin is in the hospital" she said. "What!" I yelled. "Why?". "Dallas stabbed him!" she said. "What! Why?!" I yelled again. "Because he wouldn't break up with you" she said. "That doesn't mean he can stab him! We have to call the police! But we need to see Austin first!" I said. "No, we have to call the police first!" Trish said. "Oh come on Trish, when have you ever done the right thing!" I yelled standing up. "Good point, let's go" she said. We walked over to the door and I stood there. "Ally, you know you have to open the door to get out" Trish said. "I know. I'm not Dez! But, Dallas is still down there. How are we gonna get out without him stopping us?" I said. " Call the police!" she said. "Fuck that!" I said opening the door. "We need to get to the hospital". I walked out onto the balcony and saw Dallas stand up. "On the count of 3, we run as fast as we can and ignore him" I said quietly. "And we will get a bus or taxi to the hospital". "Ok" Trish said. "3...2...1...GO!" I said, and we ran as fast as we could down the stairs and out of the Sonic Boom, not looking behind us. "Ally! Wait!" Dallas called, but we carried on running. We got to the bus stop. Now, all we can do is wait.

**Austin's P.O.V.  
**

I woke up with a doctor peering into my face. I don't remember much. Just falling on the floor and being carried into an ambulance. All I could think about was Ally. I knew Trish would be at the Sonic Boom by now but I needed to know if she was ok. "Austin" the doctor said, breaking me out of my daydream. "Yeah" I said, dazed. "Do you know what just happened to you?" he asked. "Yeah, Dallas stabbed me" I said. "Who's Dallas?" he asked. "My girlfriends ex. He works at the cellphone accessory cart" I said. "Do you know where you are" he asked. Stupid question really. "Yeah, I'm at the hospital" I said. I hadn't noticed but I had bandages around me and I could see a huge blood spot where Dallas stabbed me. "Austin, we need to stitch you up so we are going to put your under anesthetic. Just put this on" he said, handing me a weird mask thing. I put it on and everything started going blurry. For the second time today, everything went black, and all I could think about was Ally.

_**Thanks for reading... I have ran out of ideas so if anyone could give me any, that would be great. 3 :) **_


	6. Help!

**_This isn't a chapter, just some notes, I need some help for the next couple of chapters._**

**_If you could give me any ideas for the next chapters it would be greatly appreciated. It may be a while for some more chapters so you guys are gonna have to be patient. _**

**_Also, it may take a while because I've been bust lately and it's my birthday on the 24th March so I'm not sure if I'm going to be able to write anything._**

**_Thanks guys xxxx _**

**_-EthanAndSarah 3 _**


End file.
